gemmyfandomcom-20200213-history
Floating Ghouls
The "Floating Ghouls" is a series of animated Halloween decorations made by Gemmy in 2002 till 2010. Each Ghoul or Ghost is suspended from a black pole that hangs almost anywhere. When activated by sound or motion, the Character moves up and down while Blue LEDs shine down on the ghost. It also makes spooky noises (usually moaning or laughing, though some have exclusive soundtracks). Ones made from 2002 through 2007 have 4 LEDs and 3 motors that move each hand and the head. Ones made from 2008 through 2010 have 2 LEDs and 1 motor which controls the head and hands (the hands are controlled by rails that extend from the center pole to the side poles. The poles come in 3 parts (which make them easy for storing after the season. Some have LEDs in the eyes for an added effect. Gemmy and Sunstar have revived the series for 2017 and are still being made in the present day. These new versions have a smaller pole which is 1 whole piece. The ghost is also part of the pole suspended by nylon strings. The lights flash Blue instead of just glowing. There are also single string versions that lack poles completely and instead rely on the Dropping Skull mechanism. There are many different variants which are listed below. * Scary Ghost * Skull (Black Scary Ghost) * Friendly Ghost * Girl Ghost (Female Ghost) * Grim Reaper * Grim Reaper (with red LED eyes) * Grim Reaper (Skeleton) * Grim Reaper (Skeleton with green LED eyes) * Grim Reaper (Chained Skeleton with red LED eyes) * Pirate Skeleton * Pirate Skeleton (with red LED and swords) * Skeleton * Skeleton (with red LED eyes) * Witch * Witch (with green LED eyes and pink/purple cloth) * Phantom * Donna The Dead * Donna The Dead (Bride) * Donna The Dead (with blue LED eyes and black gauze) * Mummy * Skull (with hair) * Skeleton Ghost (white) * Skeleton Ghost (black) * Ghost (Cartoony) * Lady Ghost * Lady Ghost (Bride) * Lady Ghost (Scar Mouth) * Lady Ghoul (Black cloth) * clown Gallery FLOATING GHOSTFACE GRIM REAPER GEMMY. BLUE LIGHTS. ANIMATED. HALLOWEEN.jpg|Floating Ghouls - Grim Reaper Motion Activated Floating Witch with Sound and Light-Up Eyes.jpg|Floating Ghouls - Witch Floating phantom.jpg|Floating Ghouls - Phantom Floating chained skeleton.jpg|Floating Ghouls - Chained reaper Floating Donna The Dead Bride.jpg|Floating Ghouls - Bride (Donna the dead) Floating Scary Ghost.jpg|Floating Ghouls - Ghost Floating Skeleton 2017.png|Floating Ghouls - Skeleton (2017) Floating Bride 2017.jpg|Floating Ghouls - Ghost Girl (2017) S77171.jpg|Floating Ghouls - Friendly (2018) 75376-2.jpg|Floating Ghouls - Ghost Girl (2018) h05809.jpg|Floating Ghouls - Green Eyed Reaper (light up eyes) 20429.png|Floating Ghouls - Skull 23413.png|Floating Ghouls - Mummy 150487601_animated-floating pirate.jpg|Floating Ghouls - Pirate 150487601_animated-floating skull.jpg|Floating Ghouls - Skeleton 150487601_animated-floating witch.jpg|Floating Ghouls - Witch (purple) 208241.jpg|Floating Ghouls - female 2017 floating ghost.jpg|Floating Ghouls - Skeleton (Black) IMG_20181019_170210 (3).jpg|Floating Ghouls - Ghost Girl (2018 Ross exclusive) Screenshot (43).png|Floating Ghouls - Clown (2018 Ross exclusive) Floatingfriendlyghost.jpg|Floating Ghouls - Friendly Ghost Timeline 2002 1.Scary Ghost 2.Friendly Ghost 2003 1.Scary Ghost 2.Friendly Ghost 2004 1.Scary Ghost 2.Black Scary Ghost 3.Friendly Ghost 4.Girl Ghost 5.Grim Reaper 2005 1.Scary Ghost 2.Friendly Ghost 3.Girl Ghost 4.Grim Reaper 5.Grim Reaper LED eyes 6.Skeleton 2006 1.Scary Ghost 2.Friendly Ghost 3.Girl Ghost 4.Grim Reaper 5.Grim Reaper LED eyes 6.Skeleton 7.Skeleton LED eyes 8.Pirate 9.Pirate LED eye and swords 10.Witch LED eyes pink/purple cloth 2007 1.Scary Ghost 2.Grim Reaper 3.Grim Reaper LED eyes 4.Skeleton Reaper 5.Skeleton Reaper LED eyes 6.Witch 7.Witch LED eyes pink/purple cloth 8.Skeleton 9.Skeleton LED eyes 10.Pirate LED eyes and swords 11.Skeleton Reaper LED eyes and chains 12.Phantom 13.Donna The Dead 14.Donna The Dead Bride 2008 1.Scary Ghost 2.Grim Reaper 3.Grim Reaper LED eyes 4.Skeleton Reaper LED eyes 5.Skeleton LED eyes 6.Mummy 7.Skull with hair 8.Donna The Dead 9.Donna The Dead Bride 10.Donna The Dead LED eyes and black gauze 2009 1.Mummy 2.Skull with hair 2010 1.Mummy 2.Skull with hair 2017 1.White Skeleton 2.Black Skeleton 3.Lady 4.Bride Lady 2018 1.Scar Mouth Lady 2.Cartoony Ghost Category:Halloween Category:Classic Gemmy Category:Modern Gemmy Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:Remakes Category:2017 Category:2018